You Can't Hurry Love
by Harlequine-Girl
Summary: As the foremost wedding planner in the Wizarding World, Ginny Weasley has got it made, and likes it that way. Or does she? When she accepts a consultation to do a wedding for Blaise Zabini's cousin, she never expects Draco Malfoy to pop up along the way.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay, we're going to try this one last time. I had to install Office onto my computer, so I'm seriously hoping that this is going to work. However if it DOES do it again… IT'S NOT MY FAULT! It wasn't my fault the first times it did this either. I upload the chapter and when it posted it, BAM, there were underlines and funky italics and shit. I don't know. But if it does it this time, then oh well. I'll try and figure out what's it doing when I put up the second chapter.)

**Can't Hurry Love**

Chapter 1

((-))

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there missy!" Colin Creevy yelled as his boss/ best friend/ flat mate rushed past him. "Where are you off to?"

Ginny Weasley turned and smiled at him as she grabbed up her purse. "Whoa nothing, Colin. I'm meeting Mum for lunch. I'll be back in an hour." She threw her keys into the vintage Chanel bag Colin had gotten her for Christmas. "Maybe less." She added as an after thought. Lunch with her mother was sometimes a little trying, to say the least.

Colin fingered through a packet of photos his assistant had just laid on his desk. "I'm putting 50 on less." He mumbled. "But don't hold me to that. Have fun with your Mum and tell her hi for me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure, listen, if the Thompson woman floos again, tell her everything's the same as the last eight times she called. The flowers are on order, the cake has to wait until the day before, and for the last time, the bridesmaid's gowns are blue not pink!" Ginny shoved at a piece of hair that escaped its prison behind her ear. Honestly, if that woman flooed one more time, Ginny was going to kill someone.

Colin glanced up at her. "Yes, monCapitan!" He gave her a mock salute before turning back to his photographs.

"Why do I bother?" Ginny mumbled and she hurriedly headed out of their office. The door clicked shut behind her and she made her way down the stairs and out onto Diagon Alley. The café she was meeting her mother at wasn't that far but her floo call to the florist had taken a bit more time than it should have.

Her three and a half inch Ferragamo Slingbacks clicked sharply on the cobbled street as she made her way down to the café. It was relatively easy to find her mother, considering she was the only blazing red-head in the vicinity.

"Hi, Mum." Ginny said as she sat down across the table.

Her mother put down her glass of tea. "Hello, dearest. How was work?" Molly asked, as she always did.

Ginny picked up the glass of tea her mother had ordered for her and took a sip. "Oh, you know, busy, busy, busy." She set the glass back down and gave the waiting waitress her order.

"I would imagine so. It is wedding season after all." Molly replied. She was extremely proud of her daughter. In six years Ginny had built an empire in the wedding industry. Her daughter was renowned throughout all of the Wizarding world for her elaborate weddings. The rich and famous vied for her time, the middle class strived to be chosen for a consultation, and little girls aspired to be like her. All in all, her little Ginny had become the most affluent and prominent of her children. She hadn't had to worry once about how Ginny was going to get by, and it had all started with a family wedding.

It happened the year after Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts. Charlie's fiancée, Bianca, had fired all the wedding planners they had hired, due to the fact that each and every one of them had tried to take over the wedding completely. None of them had listened to a word Bianca said and had tried to force her into a wedding she didn't want. Ginny had happened upon Bianca one day as the latter was pouring over bridal magazines and coming apart at the seams. Ginny had taken over effortlessly and easily. The wedding that had resulted from Ginny's little intervention had been magnificent to say the least, and, coincidentally, just what Bianca had wanted. People had raved about the ceremony and Bianca had immediately referred Ginny for any future bridal needs.

After that the floo calls had started pouring in. Within a matter of months Ginny had been able to hire on Colin Creevy as her personal photographer and assistant. Together they'd opened an office in Diagon Alley called Empire Events. Not long after that the two had moved out of their parents houses and into a town home on Silver Lane; the most prestigious starter community in all of Wizarding Britain.

Molly never had to worry about Ginny. Well, except in one aspect. "So, how did your date with Liam go?" She queried.

Ginny sighed. "It was okay, Mum." She hated it when her mother brought up her love life.

"Just okay? Did he ask you out again?"

Ginny had known it was inevitable, the Molly Inquisition. She'd had a date last weekend with a very wealthy, very good looking Irish Potions Master named Liam O'Neil. He was 28, never been married, drop dead gorgeous, had a home in every resort destination possible, and was so self absorbed Ginny had had to cut the date early. After the twelfth time he'd started on about his leaps and bounds in the potions field Ginny had had enough. So, she'd feigned a migraine and apparated back to her flat.

"Yes, he did, but I turned him down." It always helped to tell her mother the truth, even when she knew it would bring another lecture about how her biological clock was ticking away and so on and so forth. Luckily, the lecture was delayed by the arrival of their food. It didn't, however, delay it for long enough.

"Why did you turn him down? He was so handsome." Molly continued. She really couldn't understand why Ginny would turn down someone like Liam O'Neil.

"Mum, he thought more of himself than he did of me. I'm not going to be with someone who only thinks of himself." Ginny answered. She took a hurried bite of her sandwich so the retort that threatened to slip out of her mouth stayed safely put away. _That, and the fact that when he kissed me it was like kissing a Great Dane. Ugh, I thought I'd never get the spit off my face!_ She thought, but her mother didn't need to know that.

"Dearest, you have to settle down sometime. You're twenty-five years old, you should be thinking of starting a family. You should be thinking of your own wedding, not everyone else's."

Ginny stifled the groan that threatened to escape with another bite. "Mum, I have a business to run. And I just so happen to love planning other people's weddings. Couldn't you at least be happy that I'm happy? I mean come on, I'm successful, I'm independent, I'm happy. Isn't that enough?" She ate a little more of her sandwich before waving down their waitress for a to-go box. It looked like Colin was right. Lunch was about to be cut short.

"I know, Ginny, it's just that I want you happily married. You deserve someone to be happy with." Molly said soothingly.

This time Ginny didn't stifle her sigh. "I know what you want, Mum. And look, it'll happen when it happens. The Great Mother hasn't deemed it the right time in my life for something like this. You should know you can't force Her hand in things like this." She filled the box with her half-eaten meal. "Listen, mum. I've got to go. I've got a meeting in an hour and still have things that have to get done." Ginny shrunk the box and stuck in carefully into her purse before standing. She leaned forward and gave her mother a peck on her aged cheek. "I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then, dearest." Her mother replied.

Ginny gave her mother one last smile, picked her drink up off the table, and left the café. It took all she had not to hex something, or someone, into oblivion. She hated when her mother put her under a scope like that. It made her feel like she was the disappointment of the family. Hell, even Ron was married! And that left her. The youngest Weasley, and the only girl in the family; twenty-five and still single.

And it wasn't for lack of trying. She'd had date after date with all sorts of various men. There was once when she thought it was actually going to work. Christopher had been perfect. Handsome, suave, affectionate, sweet, caring, etcetera, etcetera. Or at least she'd thought so, until she'd apparated in on him and his secretary "taking diction", as it were. So, she'd done what any sensible woman would have done and shot him with her best Bat Boogey Hex. Chris hadn't been able to stop sneezing, and each time he did, his boogies were bigger and badder than the previous ones. By the end of the night, or so she'd heard, his secretary had had to take him to Saint Mungo's just to have a reversal spell done. _Not nearly what he deserved, rat bastard._ Ginny thought angrily.

She had virtually given up on men after that. Liam was the first date she'd had in around four months, and she'd only gone out with him to appease her mother. And she sure as the seven hells wasn't going to be doing that again.

She brushed away a stray piece of hair as she strode back into her office building. Fingers fumbling in her bag, she pulled out a fifty galleon note. Colin had been right about lunch with her mother. The man in question looked up at her as she entered the office.

"Well, well, well, look who's back."

"Bugger it, Colin," Ginny stated as she tossed the note on his desk. Colin made a show of holding the note up to the light to examine its authenticity. Ginny flopped down in her chair and pulled out the box that contained her meal.

"What? None for me?" Colin asked as he nipped a chip from her. She smacked his hand.

"Back off, I'm starving and you wouldn't believe how hard it was not to act like it while I was there." She explained.

Colin leaned back in his chair and flung his feet up onto his desk. "So, just how bad did she rip into you this time?"

Ginny swallowed and took a sip of her tea before answering. "Not as bad as it normally was, unbelievably. Though she did try and hound me about Liam." She sighed around the bite in her mouth. It seemed like she was doing an awful lot of that lately. "Any calls during the whole ten minutes I was out?"

"Actually, yes. And you'll never believe who wants a consultation." Colin handed her a small piece of parchment.

Ginny nearly choked on the food she was swallowing. "You're shitting me!"

"No ma'am, I'm not!" Colin took on his favorite shit eating grin. "This could mean big, big bucks for us, my dear. You're stupid if you don't take it."

"No Colin, I'd be more than just stupid, I'd be insane. Certifiably, clinically proven insane." She did an insane little leg dance that had her heels clicking on the hardwood, giving Colin a good laugh.

"So? Are you going to call?"

Ginny shot Colin her best you're-a-moron look. "Of course I am you daft plank." She grabbed her purse from the desk and stood, running a hand over her outfit, making sure to tuck the flyaway pieces of her hair behind her ears as she did.

"Wait, you're going now?" Colin asked as he almost choked on his water.

"Why not?" Ginny replied as she headed over to the abysmally large fireplace. "This is just the consultation before the consultation. No worries, I'll be back in an hour! Kisses!" She ran the soot repellant spell over herself before she grabbed a pinch of the powder and tossed it into the flames. "Zabini Financial," she stated, and she was off.

"Thank you for flooing Zabini Financial. How may I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked like a drone before actually looking up to the counter.

Goddess above, this crone must've walked the earth with said goddess. "Yes, My name is Ginevra Weasley, I'm the owner of Empire Events. My associate informed me that Mr. Zabini had flooed about a consultation."

The crone behind the counter blinked in surprise before scurrying out of her chair to stick her head in the door to her right. Ginny hated having to wait, given that her nerves were strung tight with excitement. She was very proud of herself, however, when she managed to keep her face a mask of impassivity and almost irritation when the old woman returned to the desk. "He'll see you now," was all she said.

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but followed the woman to the door and walked through when it was held open for her. As soon as the door was shut behind her she ran into Blaise's waiting arms.

Blaise picked her up and spun her around. "By the gods woman, you can't go so long without talking to a man!" He hugged her tighter before finally releasing her. She smiled beautifully at him before swatting his arm.

"Oh, hush, Blaise. It's a two way street, that one." She reminded him with a lift of her elegantly waxed eyebrows. He kissed her cheek loudly before stepping away to the small bar he had.

"Wine, love? Or something stronger?" He asked as he waved a hand at all the bottles lining the two shelves.

"Wine please. I am after all, supposed to be working here." She reminded him as she set her purse on his desk.

"And here I was thinking you wouldn't do a favor for an old friend." Blaise poured her a glass of a 50 year old sweet Trockenbeerenauslese (1) Riesling. The bottle alone must have cost hundreds of galleons, Ginny mused. Of course, she wasn't just doing the event for the money. She and Blaise had been friends since school, and for everything he'd done for her, she owed him at least this much.

"Because we are so old," Ginny laughed as she took the glass. The wine was sweet and bitter at once, and amazingly well preserved. Of course, when one was dealing with Blaise Zabini, one never got anything but the best. "And of course, I'd answer your floo. I'm not doing your wedding am I?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course not, I'm still searching for Mr. Right, after all." Blaise replied.

"Ahh, still haven't found the right man for the job?" Ginny had known Blaise was gay the instant she'd met him. Oh, he played himself straight, but dear gods above, once you got him in private, it was off with the act and into himself. Which was were they were now. Blaise was being Blaise and not Mr. Zabini.

The man himself gave her a half-hearted glare before sipping his own wine. "Do you even realize just how many gay men there are in Wizarding Britain? And on top of that just how many of them are money grubbing fiends?!"

Ginny got an idea. And insane, wonderful, this'll work out so well, idea. "Hmm, Mr. Right you say? I just so happen to know another particular gay man searching for just the same thing."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Oh you do, do you?" He wasn't to keen on being "set up", however, Ginevra he did trust. "And just how did you meet said gay man? Hmm?"

She took another sip of her wine, a sly grin on her face. "He's my personal assistant/ photographer. And we just so happen to live together."

Blaise had to admit he was intrigued. A man who worked for Ginevra would have his own money, and not be digging in to Blaise's vault for it. And the people who tended to gather around Ginevra's lively personality, often times had the same disposition. "And does he have a name?"

Ginny smiled beautifully at him. "Of course he does. It's Colin Creevy."

Blaise choked on his wine, coughing and sputtering, while Ginny laughed at him. "You're kidding!?" Blaise finally managed to wheeze out as he took the handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the spill.

"Now, why every would I do that?" Ginny replied. She set her wine down on Blaise's desk and took out her wand, removing the spots from Blaise's crisp white dress shirt. "I'm very serious, Blaise. Colin is my dearest friend, my flat mate, he's loaded, _and_ believe it or not he's rather nice to look at. The least you could do is give him a chance. He needs someone steady in his life. All the other prats who date him, are just that…prats. He needs a partner. Someone he can laugh with and," she shot a pointed look his way, "someone who won't mind the hours he works."

Blaise couldn't help the doubt he felt. Last he'd seen Colin Creevy, the boy was just that, a boy. He was too tall and too skinny, his eyes too big for his face, and his dirty blonde hair had been an unruly mess. Not to mention his odd taste in fashion. To Blaise's cultured taste the boy had been asking for a make-over. But even he had to admit there had been something in those overly large blue eyes that intrigued him. "And just why should I?" He asked carefully.

Ginny sighed, yet again. She was really going to have to work on that. "Because, you're both people that I care about very much. And you of all people should know that my greatest wish is to see those I care about happy. Blaise, please, just one date."

"And you'll do my cousin's wedding?" Blaise replied, by way of answer.

Ginny grinned at him. "I'm here aren't I?"

"That you are. Fine, fine. One date, but," Blaise pointed a finger at her, "if it doesn't go well that's it."

Ginny threw herself into Blaise's arms. "You so won't regret this! I swear!" She pulled away and looked at him. "Now, about this wedding. It's your cousin's you say?"

((-))

Colin went over the photos again, as he had for the past hour. Honestly, did it take the bint this long just to go on a first consultation. Normally, she was in and out, depending on how she felt about the person she was doing so with. It normally didn't take her, he checked his watch, an hour and seventeen minutes to do a consultation.

Urgh, he tossed the pictures down on the desk and glowered at the picture of himself and Ginny that sat next to his computer. It had been taken the day they'd moved into their townhouse. And they were both sweaty and disheveled, but the silly grins they had on their faces more than made up for it. He missed that time in their lives. Things had been so much more simple then. But he wouldn't give up their life now for anything. Well, almost anything. He sighed and frowned at nothing.

He missed having a man. He missed the conversation and even the messy emotions that came with it. But he hadn't had that in years. Sex he had, whenever he wanted it. But it wasn't the same. He wanted, no, needed a relationship. But oh well. It wasn't like one was just going to fall into his lap.

As soon as that thought passed through his mind, the fire roared to life and Ginny stepped through. "Gone long enough weren't you?" he stated dryly.

"Oh shush! You're going to love me even more than you already do." She stated happily as she set her purse down and plopped herself down in her chair.

Her mood was contagious and he grinned despite his previously bad mood. "Do tell, though I don't know what it is that you could tell me that could possibly make me love you more."

Ginny raised and eyebrow. "Oh really? And what would happen if I told you that I've got you a date?"

Colin eyed her suspiciously. "Uh huh, and just whom with?"

"Now that, my heart, is a secret." Before he could interrupt, she barreled on. "All I will tell you is that he's simply divine to look at, loaded like you wouldn't believe, and is absolutely fabulous. Now, you're to meet him tonight at Daisy's new restaurant, you know the one a few blocks down?"

"The one that has a four day waiting list?"

"The very one, though Daisy totally owes me a favor, so I called it in and got you two a V.I.P. booth." She checked her watch. "You have exactly two hours before you have to be there, so I'll de-brief you while we're getting you a new outfit." She grabbed her purse and grabbed Colin's hand yanking him to his feet. He yelped and managed to grab his hip sack before Ginny drug him out the door.

"C'mon gay boy, we've got shopping to do!"

_Dear Goddess_ -he thought-_ what the hell is going on here?!_

((-))

(1)**Trockenbeerenauslese** (literal meaning: "selected harvest of dried berries") is a German language wine term for an intensely sweet dessert wine-style wine. Trockenbeerenauslese is the highest category in the Prädikatswein category of the Austrian and German wine classifications.

**Now, I know this isn't what you guys wanted. I KNOW it's not "I Am". And I'm sorry, but I've got to do what comes to me. And right now, this one's flowing like beer!! It may get a few chapters in and fizzle out, or it may not. I know you've heard this before, but I've got it all figured out in my heard, and I've already started writing on the second chapter. Again, I will tell you that "I Am" is NOT dead and gone. It's simply on hiatus until I can figure out which direction it's going in. **

**I will tell you now that there are two ways it can go, both with happy endings. **

**Option 1: The way I had originally planned it, which is lighter than the other option, but dark in its own ways and involves a court trial, and Veronica's ultimate demise. **

**OR**

**Option 2: A much deeper and darker route, which would be severely depressing to write and read. And it would take a few more chapters than the original idea. However, in the end Veronica would basically die, or whatever Ginny decided to do with her, and they'd all live happily ever after. Would involve memory loss. That's all I'll say. **

**So, the ending is up to you, and I'm going to put it up as a poll, or you can simply e-mail me and let me know which option you think I should go with. But as for now, this is the new thing I've been working on and I hope you all like it. It is, of course a Ginny/Draco and Blaise/Colin. However you'll see much more of Blaise and Colin before you see Ginny and Draco. But when it comes it comes, and it comes goooooooooood. So, drop me a nice, lovely review or PM and let me know what you think. **

**Arigato**

**Ja'ne- Ami **


	2. Chapter 2

**You Can't Hurry Love**

Chapter 2

**(Don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom!!!)**

((-))

Colin didn't know what was worse; Ginny dragging him through the Clothiers District, or dreading the inevitable. The entire time as she drug him from shop to shop, throwing clothes at him, he couldn't help but wonder just what was going on. She'd left for a consultation, and come back with a date for him! He could only imagine who the hell she'd run into, and better yet, just how she'd managed to trick the man into going on a date with him.

"Colin," Ginny poked him hard in the shoulder. "Are you even here?"

Colin rubbed his now sore shoulder and glared at her. "Yes, I'm here. And no, I don't like that shirt, it's hideous. Why the hell are we going with green anyways?"

Ginny hung the shirt back on the rack. "Because, it looks lovely with your hair and eyes; and, it's his favorite color. So, we're going with green."

"I don't have to wear a suit do I?" He asked as he actually saw something he liked, and miracle of miracles, it was green.

"No, no suit, though a black bob-tail tie would look absolutely smashing." Ginny eyed the shirt Colin was holding up. "I love that!" The shirt was actually a shirt and vest combo. The shirt itself was a dark emerald green while the vest was a dark charcoal. It would look absolutely stunning with a pair of black slacks and the afore mentioned black bob-tail tie.

"Dear gods, why am I doing this again?" Colin murmured to no one in particular. _Because_, a little voice in the back of his mind whispered, _you're secretly excited about it all, and besides, you need to get laid!_ That little voice did have a valid point. He _was_ excited and he _did_ need to get laid. But there was also a little part in his mind that hoped tonight would be something more than just getting laid. He hoped, and boy didn't he think this was stupid, that tonight would bring –_dare he even think it_- love. It was a stupid hope, one in which he knew he shouldn't place faith, but it was there none-the-less. Finally, he turned back to where Ginny was holding up a black tie.

"I like that, and it'll go perfectly with my outfit." He plucked it out of her hands.

The indignant look on her face made him laugh. "Oh please. You were doing that suggestive shopping thing again. Your feelings haven't been hurt." He kissed her cheek and smiled winsomely at her. "Alright, so, we've got the shirt, the tie, and I've got my slacks at home. Now can we pay and go? Please?!"

Ginny laughed and hugged him. "Yes, and it's my treat, now let's go."

((-))

Once they finally reached their townhouse, Ginny shoved Colin through the door. "Into the shower with you now," she ordered and sent him on his way. As he hurried through his bedroom door she couldn't help but know that he was excited. And she was excited for him. During her talk with Blaise they'd set up the date. Both would be wearing black and green, and that's how Colin would know who he was supposed to be meeting. Well, that and the fact that a hostess would show Colin directly to the booth they had. She knew they'd be perfect for each other.

She headed into her own room and threw her bag down on the bed before taking off her shoes. It had been a long day despite the reunion with Blaise and all she wanted to do now was lay out on the couch with her old friend TiVo and some Chinese take away. And that was exactly what she was going to do. So, she stripped out of her nice clothes, hung them neatly, if not a little hurriedly, in the closet and changed into her favorite pair of sweats.

No man, no plans, no problem. Life, for the moment, was good. Or at least it was until Ginny emerged out into the living room only to find her sister-in-law standing in her kitchen making tea. "'Mione?"

Hermione Granger Weasley turned at the sound of her voice. "Oh, Gin, you're out. Good."

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked. And she'd so been looking forward to the take away!

"Is there any particular reason that Molly showed up at the house this afternoon in a fit?" Hermione stated dryly as she fixed herself a cup of Ginny's good Black Chai tea.

"Ugh!" Ginny threw her arms up into the air and herself onto the overstuffed sued sofa. "Don't you dare start on me too!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm here to defend, not to condemn." Hermione set a cup of the steaming tea in front of Ginny and sat down next to her sister-in-law. "I know I hate it when she meddles in my life, and I'm just her daughter-in-law. I can't imagine how much of a pain she could be to you!"

Ginny was just grateful Hermione was on her side. "Sorry she took it out on you. At least tell me the kiddos weren't around to hear mum bitch."

"No, thank the gods. Ron took them to the park just before she got there. And thankfully she left just before they got home. I'm sorry she's so hard on you."

Ginny frowned into her tea. "So am I. I just wish there was some way to make her happy that I'm happy where I am in life."

Hermione rubbed Ginny's head in an affectionate way. "Don't worry. She'll see one day. Either that or you'll actually find yourself a man."

"HA!" Ginny laughed. About that time Hermione's cell phone rang and when she answered Ginny could hear Ron clear from where she sat.

"Yes, Ron. No, Ron. Tell Connor, no! Never mind, ugh, I'll do it myself. No, Ron, don't! Oh gods, Ronald. I'll be home in a moment." Hermione slapped the phone shut and glared at her unfinished tea. "I've got to go."

"I understand." Ginny replied. "Look, I'm free Saturday. Send the kids and Ron to Mum and Dad's and we'll have ourselves a girls day. In fact, I'll floo the sister's and we'll make an entire event out of it! I'm thinking…Seniorita's and Margaritas!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, it sounds like a date!" Hermione gave Ginny a quick hug before apparating away. Ginny was finally left with her TiVo. No sooner had she turned the television on did Colin saunter out of his bedroom. And when she said saunter, she meant it. He looked hot in that outfit and boy did he know it.

"Well, how do I look?" He asked as he posed against his doorway.

"If you were straight you wouldn't last five seconds out the door." Ginny replied seriously. The emerald shirt was positively divine on him, accenting the width of his shoulders, which under normal circumstances wasn't very visible at all. And the vest did wonders for his slim hips. He'd paired the duo with a pair of simple black slacks that tied the outfit together wonderfully. He looked simply delectable and she knew without a doubt that Blaise would like what he saw when Colin appeared at the restaurant. Which, she looked at the clock, would be in about five minutes.

"Remember, your reservation's under Empire. The hostess will take you directly to the table. Now if you don't hurry you'll be late." She made a shooing motion. Apparently she didn't have to tell him twice because he was gone in a blink.

"Now that's settled…" She turned back to the television and grabbed the take away menu off the table. And now for her night in.

((-))

Colin appeared directly in front of the restaurant and walked inside despite the line of people waiting to get in. The people standing before the hostess's booth glared at him when he stepped up to the side. The hostess glanced over from her seating chart.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" She asked nicely.

Colin smiled at her. "Yes, love. It's under Empire."

The girl's eyes grew big as saucers and she pressed a green button next to her seating chart. "Miss Ferzanda will be with you in just a second."

And that second turned out to be less. Daisy Ferzanda appeared right before his very eyes; no sooner had the hostess made her statement.

"Colin! It's too good to see you again. Why the hell haven't you been visiting?" Daisy wrapped her arms around Colin's waist. His waist because he was over six feet tall, and Daisy because she was barely five feet.

"Yes, I know. But Gin and I have been horribly busy lately, and will be again." He explained.

"I know this, but I also know that relaxation is good for the soul. And, if I may say so, so is your date. This way." Daisy turned on an expensive heel and headed through the hustle and bustle of the wait staff. Colin was left with no choice but to follow her. She stopped at a doorway covered by red velvet curtains. Very chic, if a little old school. She drew one back and motioned Colin in, smiling hugely at him as he walked past her. He stopped the instant he stepped through the threshold.

"You must be Colin. We've met before."

Colin looked directly into the black-as-night eyes of none other than Blaise Zabini. _Holy gods, and all the saints and sinners! She's fucking dead!_ Or at least that would be the rational way of thinking. As it was all that was currently skittering through Colin's mind was something along the lines of, "Ah-hummmmmmmmm," or the quintessential, "Duuuuuuuuh". He wanted to think, he needed to think, but by all that was holy he just couldn't manage it! Blaise Zabini had been hot in school, but that was _nothing_ compared to the man he was staring at now.

Midnight hair cascaded around broad shoulders and framed a face saved from being pretty by the sharp line of his jaw and high sculpted cheek bones. And even if he was sitting, Colin could tell that his body was in excellent shape. The hand that griped his wine class was long fingered. _Pianists fingers_- Colin thought absently and wondered if he played in his spare time, or if the piano was all he played with. His imagination went straight to the point of no return with that last thought.

"You know, I remember you being a bit more talkative." Blaise commented. It was about the only thing his sharp mind could come up with. He was rarely, if ever, rendered speechless. However, the long-limbed god standing before him had made him so. This man was nothing like the Colin Creevy he remembered. This man had style, this man had charm, this man had a body he'd love to find under his sheets, and well, under his body. Ginevra Molly Weasley was going to get four dozen roses tomorrow if everything worked out well, and two dozen even if they didn't.

"Well, people do change after all." Colin said by way of reply.

Blaise cleared his throat and motioned to the chair opposite him. "Please, have a seat. I hope you don't mind, I went ahead and ordered wine for us."

Colin sat gratefully, considering he was rather week in the knees. "Wine sounds nice right about now."

"Long day?" Blaise asked conversationally. And though he wouldn't say it out loud, he was actually interested in Colin's day.

Colin nodded and took a sip of his wine. It was a rich red with a heady bouquet and a smoothly tart undertone. Very nice, and most likely very expensive. "Its smack dab in the middle of our wedding season and people don't seem to realize that we're already pressed for time." He realized suddenly who he was talking to. "Oh! I mean, we're not too busy to do your cousin's wedding, what I meant was…I mean…oh fuck."

Blaise chuckled. He was adorable when he stammered. And his face had just a hint of a blush that he was currently trying to hide in the wine glass. Wait, he didn't think men were adorable. Men were hot, or they weren't. He'd never thought he anyone was adorable.

Colin was almost mortified. He'd said what he did without really thinking about just who he was dining with. Oh gods…he was totally going to fuck this up. He took another deep sip of his wine; _and_ if he wasn't careful he was going to end up drunk. Of course, according to Ginny this could be just the ticket. According to her he was loads more fun drunk than sober. But to get drunk in front of none other than Blaise Zabini…oh hell, this was going to hell in a hand basket.

At that point in time the waitress came in and took their orders. Blaise speaking in fluent Spanish, while Colin rummaged through the menu until he found a picture he thought looked delectable. The waitress smiled at him and told him he'd made a fantastic choice and that the meal was a personal favorite of hers. Once she'd gone the two returned to their gazing. Finally Colin couldn't stand the silence.

"Look, I don't know how Ginny finagled you into this, but I'll apologize on her behalf. I know you probably don't date guys like me-"

"Guys like you?" Blaise interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you know…" Colin started.

Blaise was actually starting to get mad. Normally when people put themselves down, he was right there to help them along. However, there was just something about Colin Creevy that made him not want to be his normal self. Something that made him want to make Colin feel better about himself. "Hmm, guys like you. If by guys like you, you mean cute, funny, independent, straightforward, determined, and completely ignorant of just how nice they really are. Then no I don't normally date guys like you. Because the men I normally date are all money grubbing fiends who are in bed with me for the political standing or the power that comes with the Zabini name!"

He hadn't realized that he'd stood up, or that he was leaning across the table with his face directly in Colin's. Or at least he didn't until Colin let out a squeak as his chair tipped back and he crashed to the floor.

"Oh hell," Blaise whispered fervently and he leapt over the table to help Colin. He reached out his hand and Colin took it.

And it was so cliché, so stupid, but there was no other way to put it. There was a zap of electricity as their fingers touched, and it most definitely wasn't static. Blaise pulled him to his feet and stood there for a moment. By all that was holy what the hell was happening here?! What the hell was happening to him!? He was Blaise fucking Zabini! There were no zaps or tingling sensations in his life, and he hadn't cared one ripe shit about it…until now. He rather liked the warm feeling of Colin's hand in his. And, if he found something he liked he usually found some way to acquire it.

"You, uh, can let go now." Colin murmured. In all honesty he would really rather not. Blaise's hand was only slightly larger than his own, but the way those long pianists fingers wrapped around his was erotic in its own way. There went his mind again; always headed south of the border.

Instead of letting go Blaise stepped in towards Colin. Blaise Zabini always got what he wanted. And what he wanted right now was the man standing in front of him. This was not him! This was not who he really was? Or was it? Oh hell, ten minutes alone with this man and he was loosing his fucking mind. This couldn't possibly bode well for the future, immediate or long term. Hells, why was he even thinking long term!?

Colin was loving the close proximity of their bodies. He felt like a silly school girl with her first crush. He didn't even have to look up very much to see into those wonderfully dark eyes. Of course being almost the same height made that pretty easy. All he had to do now was close the distance between his lips and Blaise's.

Blaise wondered if Colin realized he was slowly beginning to lean towards him. It seemed a little subconscious, but he had to wonder…

Colin jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the wall outside of their hidey hole and almost fell again. Blaise helped steady him with a soft chuckle and a muttered "Enter".

((-))

When Ginny finally surfaced from the pile of covers she'd made on the sofa it was to the smell of freshly brewing coffee. She stuck her head out of the small opening she'd made for air and peered over the back of the couch; looking, for all the world, like a prairie dog. However the back she saw in the kitchen most definitely was _not_ Colin's. There was only one man in the world that had hair that long and that black.

"So, I take it the date went well?"

Blaise Zabini actually jumped at the sound of her voice. He spun around and glared at her. In return she smiled sweetly at him.

"Do not, bloody well do that. Ever. Again." Blaise ordered coolly.

Ginny laughed as she pushed all the blankets off onto the floor. "Oh please, you'd better get used to it if you're going to be making a habit of staying over." She smirked at him. And he smirked right back.

"Oh, I fully intend to make it a habit." He offered her a cup of steaming black coffee.

Ginny took the proffered cup and went to the refrigerator to pour copious amounts of hazelnut creamer into the already full mug. "Again, I'll say: I take it the date went well?"

Blaise stared at her for a moment before replying. "You know. I'll tell you now that I was very skeptical about the whole blind date thing. But I was willing to give it a shot for you. And I'm not sorry I did. Colin is…different than all the other men I've been with. I'm not saying that I've found my soul mate, however I'm certainly willing to stick around and find out."

Ginny smiled at the thought of Colin and Blaise together. They would make a lovely couple. And maybe one day she'd be doing _their_ wedding. She liked the sound of that.

((-))

**Okay, so there's the next chapter. I still didn't get NEAR enough feedback on the direction "I Am" should go in, and that makes me sad. So, it's still at a stand still. And will be until I get a bit more feedback. **

**Now, as to why this chapter is later than I intended it to be. I came home from work the other day and the basement, a.k.a. where I live, was sitting in three inches of standing water because of all the rain we've had. Whoever thinks that the South is full of sunshine and heat is DAMN wrong! It's rained more this winter than it's rained all year. I'm talking like a foot over the last month. So, yeah, my basement flooded and I've been so busy with that that I simply didn't have time to sit down and finish the chapter. **

**As for the next chapter, I'm going to try and have it up just as soon as I can. I'll have a bit of time to chill out and do nothing since I had to move upstairs until the re-modeling is done. That's the only good thing out of the flood. It finally gave my dad the initiative to remodel the basement! Meaning I get a new bathroom, bedroom, living room, new floors, new EVERYTHING! So, this is a good thing in that aspect. **

**I'm fairly certain that good ol' Draco will be making his appearance in the next chapter. Actually I'm very certain that he will, lol. It's high time I've brought him into the picture. **

**--If anyone has any snarky remarks he and Ginny can fling back at each other send them to me via review and I'll be sure to mention them and YOU in the story!—**

**ALSO, I just have to share my newest infatuation with everyone. There's a Japanese Rock band called Dir En Grey. They've been around for a while, and I've just discovered them, lol. If you like hard rock/screamer/awesomeness then you'll LOVE Dir En Grey. Go to YouTube and look them up. I'm listening to them right now. It's a sick infatuation that's probably not too good for my sanity, lol. But oh well, I love it. **

**Don't forget to leave me your WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!! OH, and to anyone who would DARE to even ask me of passing off my story ("I Am") to someone else you can go stick a cactus up your ass and take a flying fucking leap off the nearest cliff!!!!!! No joke, you guys, someone actually PMed me and asked if I had considering passing off "I Am" to someone else who wants to finish it, since I haven't. Selfish bitch.**

**Arigato!**

**Ja'ne- Ami **


	3. Chapter 3

**You Can't Hurry Love**

**(Don't forget the A/N at the bottom!)**

Chapter 3

((-))

Ginny tossed her pen down on her desk. "Colin, will you get your bleeding head out of the bloody fireplace?!"

Colin's chair rolled back just enough so that he could turn his head in her direction. "Just because you're not getting ass doesn't mean you should berate those of us that do."

With a scream Ginny leapt from her chair and shoved Colin and his rolling chair through the green flames and across it into Blaise's office. As the flames disappeared she cast the appropriate spell to seal off the fireplace. With a huff she plopped back down in her own chair and drug her hands through her hair.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Colin; on the contrary she was ecstatic that things between him and Blaise were going so well. And despite what Colin thought it wasn't about the sex. Okay, well, not completely about the sex. Of course having to cast continuous silencing charms on Colin's bedroom because of all the noise could have something to do with that as well. Knowing that Colin was getting laid, and not just once but many times a night, while she was lying in bed all by her lonesome was infuriating. But, it wasn't about the sex.

No, it was a mix between their sickeningly sweet lovey dovey-ness and the fact that they had three weddings in three weeks and that she hadn't had a good day off in almost a month! She hadn't been sleeping well; rather she'd been staying at the office until all hours of the night. Meals had become a luxury of time. On top of that there was the no sex thing, and the fact that she was pinning for a relationship. Hermione had just found out she was pregnant again, causing jealousy to rear its green ugly head, _and_ she had seven more consultation appointments set up.

Before she'd realized it, she was crying. More like sobbing hysterically into her folded arms.

((-))

Colin was furious by the time he'd flooed to the law office next door. Ginny had bloody well shut off the floo! He stomped up the steps to their office and flung open the door ready to scream and yell and hiss until he saw her.

His heart broke and his fury melted away at the sight. The strong, imposing, impossible Ginny Weasley was curled up in her chair, knees hugged to her chest while she sobbed into her arms. He finally realized just how much life had taken its toll on her.

Despite her everyday showers her hair was limp and lifeless, her skin dull and lacking its normal glow. And she looked thinner than normal. Not anorexic simply for the reason that her build wouldn't allow it, but her beautiful curves weren't as curvy. It was apparent that in the past month of their hectic lives she had taken no time what-so-ever for herself. He'd seen Blaise almost every day since their first date. And, he would admit, he'd only been thinking of himself. Ginny had encouraged him to go out and have fun. He should have realized that she had stayed behind at the office to take care of things. He should have noticed when he'd gotten home that her purse hadn't been on the side table. He should have realized how selfish he'd been.

But he hadn't.

And Ginny had suffered for his foolishness.

She had stopped crying while he'd stood there thinking and was sitting silently in her chair. On second look, though, she wasn't sitting, she was sleeping. And if Colin had anything to say about it she would stay that way, for at least the weekend. The only thing on her schedule, despite what she'd tell you, was the consultation with Blaise's cousin. Everything else could be put on hold until Monday.

He went over to her and listened for a moment. Her breathing was so slow and steady he knew she was in what they called the "Pass out Sleep". That sleep so deep that no matter what you just wouldn't wake up until your body was damn well ready to. After removing the charm from the fireplace he grabbed Ginny's purse and slung it over his shoulder before grabbing his own bag. Finally he managed to get Ginny into his arms and managed to floo them to their apartment.

After managing to tuck Ginny away into bed he went to the fireplace and flooed Blaise.

"Why hello there, lover," came the silky smooth voice he'd come to love so well. Unfortunately Colin couldn't relish in it like he normally did.

"Sorry, love, but I can't make it over tonight." Colin explained, although looking at the man sitting in the chair he wondered again why he was doing this.

Blaise raised an elegant eyebrow and coyly leaned towards the fireplace in his office. "Oh, and why ever not?" He liked it when Colin played taunting games with him. They made the love play later all the more exciting.

Colin sighed as he gazed longingly at Blaise. His boy was wearing his favorite suit and it managed to accentuate every elegant line on Blaise's body. No, this wasn't about his libido; this was about his best friend, the woman who had introduced him to the greatest thing in his life.

"Look, Blaise, when I came back to the office I found Ginny sobbing in her chair." He let the statement set in.

Blaise looked at Colin, all playfulness forgotten. "Is she alright?" Ginny was after all one of his best friends and the woman who had given him the greatest gift ever.

"That's just it. She's not alright, Blaise, we've been so blind. I've been so blind, and oh gods, so selfish!" Despite trying to hold it in a few tears managed to fall. He was beginning to feel really horrible about this whole thing. "She's passed out in bed because she's been working herself ragged! I never thought…Oh, Blaise she's been staying at the office until the wee hours of the morning. I've noticed she hasn't been eating as much, she looks just plain horrid! And it's all my fault!"

Blaise got up from his chair and paced back to his desk. "Colin, I want you to sit tight. I'm taking the rest of the day off, but I've got some arrangements to make." He began shuffling his papers and putting them in his briefcase. "If she does happen to wake up before I get there make sure she stays put." He looked up, "I'll be there soon, love, and we'll get our girl well taken care of."

Colin smiled sadly at him before taking his head out of the fireplace. He leaned against the couch and ran his hands through his hair, wondering if he'd ever truly be able to make this up to Ginny.

((-))

The first thing Ginny realized upon waking was that she wasn't in her bedroom. In fact, judging by the heated blanket wrapped around her and the fact that the walls were painted a soothing green she would have to say that she wasn't even in her own apartment. Which begged the question, "Where the hell am I?"

"You're awake?"

A voice she recognized. "Colin?" She tried to sit up, but found that the blanket was wrapped much too tightly around her for that to happen.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you. The attendants around here are very particular about the way their clientele are behaving." Blaise's face popped into view, "Especially when said clientele are under as much stress as you are."

Ginny sighed realizing that her face felt stiff. "Would either of you mind telling me just where the bloody blazes I am? And a very good explanation as to why my face feels like there's a pound of mud on it would be nice too."

With a flick of Blaise's wand the table she was lying on tilted so that she was in a sitting position staring at her two best friends. She could tell Colin had been crying if the puffy, red eyes were anything to go by. Concern flickered through her mind, followed by a little tinge of guilt, coming to a close with just the tiniest hint of satisfaction. Although the satisfaction was short lived, very short lived.

Colin flung himself at Ginny hugging her tightly wrapped body against him. "I'm so very sorry! I've been such a prat to you and," he started crying again, "you have every right to hate me! Oh gods, Gin, how can you ever forgive me!?"

That very short lived bit of satisfaction vanished in an instant. Tears stung her eyes and she closed them trying to keep the vile little beings away. "Oh Colin, there's nothing to forgive. All I want is for you to be happy." The stupid tears were bound and determined to get out. She sighed, her breath hitching as she did so.

Colin pulled away and gently wiped away the tears, careful of the gooey mask the attendants had painted on her face. "You should have said something you dolt." He sighed, "And I should have paid more attention. All I was thinking about was getting laid and here you were working for both of us because of it."

"Just getting laid?" Blaise asked casually arching an eyebrow.

"Of course I wasn't thinking just about getting laid you moron." Colin rolled his eyes and Ginny tried not to laugh. Colin's expression softened and he smiled at his best friend. "In case I forgot to say it, thank you." He didn't have to say for what, she already knew.

Ginny looked from Colin to Blaise and smiled, finally able to relax like she should have done in the beginning. Her two best friends, in love, and apparently very happy; nothing was better than that. She smiled at them both, "Now, would you mind telling me just where I am?"

Blaise laughed and smoothed her hair back. "You, my love, are at Elysium Spa Resort." He took great satisfaction in the fact that her eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Elysium Spa Resort, are you kidding me?! This place has a year long waiting list!" Ginny all but shrieked her comment.

Blaise laughed. "Yes, my love, I do realize this. However, my company holds a great amount of stock here and when I requested an immediate full course spa treatment for my best friend and owner of Empire Events they gladly accommodated my request."

Ginny was taken aback and slightly overwhelmed by this new knowledge. She didn't realize just how much weight Blaise held in places like this, nor how much her own business status held. Apparently it was enough for something like this.

"Well, thank you both for taking care of me," she sighed and settled more comfortably in her blanket. "Now, I suggest you both go tell those attendants to bring two extra tables in here. I'm not too fond of getting treated like royalty by myself."

((-))

"Blaise, I'm not going to this damned consultation! It's not even my wedding!"

"You're going whether you like it or not, Draco. The wedding party is attending and that's it!" Blaise straightened his tie, looking into the mirror. His best friend paced back and forth behind him in Blaise's office.

Draco stopped and shoved his hands through his hair. "Why? What's the point of having the entire wedding party there?"

"It's not the entire wedding party. Look Draco, it is a pre-requisite that the maid of honor and the best man be in attendance for the consultation. The Empire Empress doesn't do half-assed wedding parties." Blaise used Ginny's slang title that circulated among the elite. Of course he didn't want Draco to know that the Empire Empress was none other than Ginevra Weasley. That was a surprise he was saving for the restaurant. He spun around to face his irate friend. "If you don't want to go then you're going to be the one telling Henry that you're no longer going to be his best man."

"Oh hells and damnation Blaise, that's hitting below the belt!" Draco picked an invisible piece of lint off of his suit. He had a previous engagement to attend to and had unfortunately forgotten about tonight's consultation. But when he'd stopped by Blaise's office to invite his friend he had been forcefully reminded of the evening's activities. He'd accepted his fate, but it didn't mean he had to like it. And he'd be damned if he was going to just sit by and take it without a fight. And not to mention the fact that he was supposed to be meeting the very beautiful, very stupid daughter of one of his clients at said party. Maybe there was some way he could skip out early.

Blaise carefully judged Draco's calculating face. Despite was his best friend thought; it was quite easy to tell that Draco was planning on finding away to leave early. That was not going to be happening. Blaise had a debt to repay, though she didn't realize it yet. He'd been planning this out almost since the night Ginny had sent him on a blind date with the man he was undeniably in love with. Neither Ginevra nor Draco realized just how perfect they were for each other, and Blaise was determined to be the one to get them to realize it. This meant that by no means would Draco be skipping out on the consultation. And it definitely meant he would _not_ be going to that party to flirt with that horrible Rebecca Martin. Just the name made him cringe.

"So, are you quite through with your little temper tantrum?" Blaise commented as he made his way over to his desk.

Draco decided not to dignify that comment with a response.

((-))

Draco had no idea Blaise was dating Colin Creevy. And the sight had come as a complete shock. Add to that the fact that they were acting like a lovesick couple and Draco had the shock of his lifetime all in a matter of five minutes.

Blaise leaned close to Colin to whisper, "Where is she?" He checked his watch, "She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

Colin kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, she had to run by the office to grab the photo samples I left. She'll be here any minute. Now, how about you not telling me that Draco Malfoy was the best man? Hello, my name is civil war waiting to happen! You know as well as I do that he and Ginny didn't get along back in school."

"If you'll remember correctly Ginny and I supposedly didn't get along in school either." Blaise ran a finger down Colin's cheek. "I know them both very well and I intend to repay the debt I owe Ginny. And that debt includes making sure she's as happy as she's made me."

Colin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, just please don't let your feelings be hurt when things backfire horribly."

"_If _things backfire horribly, darling, _if_ not when." Blaise corrected him. "Ah, there's our girl," he added with a final peck to Colin's cheek.

Draco was beyond bored and ready for this stupid consultation to be over and done with. He was about ready to walk away when a goddess walked through the door.

The only word that came to mind was stunning. The thought that came on the heels of that was- _that's the littlest Weasley._

She was absolutely nothing like he remembered. This bombshell couldn't be a Weasley. Tall, curvy, drop dead gorgeous, there was no way. Bronze, orange curls cascaded around an hourglass figure accentuated by the tight fitting black dress she wore. She'd lined her eyes with charcoal eyeliner that brought out the gold flecks in the mocha brown color. Full lips tilted at the corners in a self-satisfied little smile. She held herself regally on a classic swan's neck, her shoulders squared back and head held high. When she spotted their table her smile intensified and she sauntered up to their table.

He knew the look on his face must have been priceless because she met his gaze and lifted a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"I'll have a bottle of your finest red wine," He muttered and made to pass the wine list to her.

As if mocking him the other eyebrow lifted and the look she gave him was positively scathing. However, instead of taking the wine list she pushed aside his hand and pulled out the chair next to Blaise.

"Really, Malfoy? What about an appetizer? The lobster bisque is really quite fabulous." From the corner of her eye she can see Blaise turning a strange shade of red. And Colin was trying to shrink back into the chair he was sitting in. Did he honestly think _she_ was a waitress? Honestly, she was a Weasley, but surely her name had been circulated amongst the upper crust enough that he would realize who she was.

Staring at her strangely he said, "Yes, that sounds nice. I'll take that as well."

Ginny could only scoff at him, her smile widening as well as her temper. "Absolutely, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure the waitress will be here in a moment. You should probably relay your order to her." In a complete dismissal she turned to the beautiful woman sitting across from her and stuck out her hand. "I am beyond pleased to be planning your wedding Miss Zabini. Blaise has told me so much about you…"

_WHAT?!_ Draco's thoughts couldn't come together fast enough. The Weasley was the Empire Empress?!

Blaise couldn't help it any more, and lost complete control of his laughter. He was glad there was a silencing charm on their table; however it didn't stop all the other heads at the table from turning his way. Zaria was glaring from him to Draco while in the middle of that shooting apologetic glances at Ginny. And poor Henry was looking ready to murder Draco. He felt unbelievably sorry for his soon to be cousin-in-law, but the look on Draco's face was priceless.

"Miss Weasley, please forgive my cousin and _his_ friend. I assure you they won't be acting like this during the time before the wedding." Zaria glared hard at Draco, "And I most definitely assure you they _won't_ be acting like this come the wedding."

Ginny smiled, "Oh, please don't apologize. Blaise is a very good friend and I'd do practically anything for him, I think I can manage to handle a couple of rough and rowdy boys." She winked and Zaria seemed to relax. "Now, how about we take a look at some of the samples I brought…"

Draco glared at Ginevra through his wineglass, twirling said object between his thumb and fingers. How in the hell had she managed it? She'd gone from the little country bumpkin she was in school to the Empire Empress. She was now the one that any high class function went to. From private business dinners to wedding extravaganzas Empire Events was the way to go. His mother had even thought about having them do a dinner party for her monthly Matron's meeting. If his mother was even considering it, then she had to have it on good authority that she would not be disappointed. Even so, he was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that the scrawny little twit he'd known had turned into this buxom bombshell sitting across from him.

And she seemed to know what she was talking about. The samples she produced were professional and beautiful, artfully arranged in a leather portfolio. The portfolio had even been magically enhanced so that full scale visions could be activated and appraised for the clientele. Everything seemed to be exactly what people would want. Right now she was going over flowers and the visions created by the spells were enchanting. Each done in whimsical fashion arranged with ribbons and in some cases even real life garden pixies. Each one she showed them was beautiful and exquisite at least until the next one popped up.

"That is rubbish!" Draco blurted out, disgusted. The arrangement of Babies Breath and Dandelions was horrific and he honestly couldn't believe this abomination had even been allowed in the so called professional's repertoire. "You might as well have those horrible atrocities the Muggles use, carnations I think is what they're called."

Ginny set her wineglass down, giving Malfoy an ice laden glare. "Forgive me, _Mister_ Malfoy, but I wasn't aware anyone asked for your _expert_ opinion," she snapped.

Draco leaned forward, "Oh, forgive me, I am most abjectly sorry," he scoffed, jutting his chin out like a stubborn child. "I was under the impression you had to have taste to be a wedding planner."

Ginny narrowed her gaze and set her mouth in a harsh line, "You might like to tell that to Gwen Jones!"

Draco smirked, "Honestly, did you even _see_ the groom? Gwen Jones obviously doesn't have taste either if she hired you to plan that monstrosity of a wedding to that dolt of a man, David Vaught. Of all the idiots at the ministry…"

"If the rumors are true, Jones did far better with David Vaught than you!" Ginny exclaimed. She knew she was letting her temper get the best of her, but damn it she just couldn't help it. Malfoy was being a first class grade A ass hole. She shot a scathing look at Blaise. This fiasco was all his fault since he had failed to mention the fact that Draco Malfoy was none other than the Best Man. Had she known this before hand she would have rescinded the rule that the Best Man and Maid of Honor be in attendance!

As Malfoy sat there smirking at her she forced herself to take a deep breath and fought the urge to wring his pretty neck.

Draco leaned back in his chair, his smirk becoming a permanent fixture on his face, and quite please with himself said, "Heard of that did you? One of the best nights of my life." He sighed nostalgically.

Ginny fought not to gag, but plunged on. "Oh, best nights of your life? Then you're obviously sorely lacking in the sex department." She had to mentally zip her mouth shut. If she wasn't careful she was going to get into an all out screaming match with the pig-headed moron! It occurred to her that Malfoy was still the same arrogant fuck she had known all those years ago, despite the fact that he'd grown up physically.

It was too bad that he'd finally grown out of his waifish figure, actually filling out to be broad shouldered, and slim hipped. It was also too bad that he had let his hair grow out in a careless sexy shag, softening the hard angles of his face. It was really, really too bad that the silver of his hair accentuated the stark slate grey of his eyes. When she thought about it, if he had been any other man, she would have found him attractive. But this was Draco Malfoy, and that thought was simply not possible.

"Draco that's enough," Henry ground out angrily.

Draco's head shot towards one of his best friends. The look on Henry's face said all it needed to. Guilt immediately took a knife to his gut and his smirk faded from sight. He looked at Zaria and that knife plunged further into his gut to sink into his spleen. There were actually tears in her eyes as she glared angrily at him. He knew without a doubt he would be groveling for weeks for this little escapade.

Ginny took a steadying breath. There was no way she would lose this client. She owed it to Blaise to do this. Reaching across the table she took Zaria's hand. "Zaria, I'm honored that you want me to do your wedding, and I'm so dreadfully sorry about my little outburst. Let me assure you something of this magnitude will not happen again. Now, I say we let this dinner stand where it is. How about you floo the office on Tuesday and we'll set up a private consultation date, just us?" At Zaria's relieved look Ginny knew she'd sunk the quaffle. Thank the Gods she wasn't going to lose this client.

"Thank you so much Miss Weasley, please, let me assure you I'll try to keep Mr. Malfoy away from our wedding plans," Zaria shot an angry glare at Draco before standing.

Ginny followed suit and shook both Zaria and Henry's hands wishing them a good evening. As she packed up her portfolio she saw Blaise give Colin a kiss and whisper something in his ear before turning to leave with the wedding party.

"Well, that went well," Colin commented as they made their way home.

Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder. "If we can just keep Malfoy away from me, it will all be okay," she answered. Although, she had the sinking feeling that that just wasn't going to happen.

((-))

**Okay. I'm not going to offer condolences on** **this chapter taking so long. Nor am I going to grovel and beg for your forgiveness for not having updated "I Am" in oh, almost a year. I'm hating myself enough for that as it is. **

**All I have to say is that when you work sixty hour work weeks you have time for little else other than eating and sleeping and working. Add on top of that the fact that I've had to have two surgeries in the past five months and you get a very stressed out, doped up, and tired ME. I finally got a writing bug and this story is what I happened upon first. **

**I'm working on hashing out the next chapter for "I Am" but I've hit a road block and sometimes the four-wheel drive just doesn't want to work. If you write you know how difficult it is to get over a hump in your writing. And yes, that is what has happened with "I Am". So, while I am working on fixing my little problem it is taking me a while to do it. However I'm hoping to have it up and running again here soon. But please don't quote me on that. **

**Anyways, I hope that EVERYONE has enjoyed this chapter and that it's not too horrible. **

**Also before I forget…THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, SO VERY MUCH TO LUCKYLUCKYLUCKY FOR HER INPUT ON THIS CHAPTER. YOU MAY THANK HER FOR ALL THE SNARKY BANTER THAT TOOK PLACE DURING THE DINNER SCENE!!!!! My dear, you did a fantastic job and going back and re-reading it was just the spur that I needed to get my ball rolling!!! YOU ROCK!**

**So, remember to thank her, and leave me some lovely reviews. I really need the pick-me-up right now. Work stress is bad stress….**

**Arigato**

**Ja'ne- Ami **


End file.
